Into the Abyss
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What happens right after Justin is attacked? How does the everyone react to the news? This takes place during the month that Justin was in a coma and how everyone deals with what happened. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Please review!**

Michael was about to board the plane. If he rushed he could make it in time. He pictured the look on David's face when Michael showed up. He smiled to himself. He was about to hand the flight attendant the ticket when the phone rang. He cursed himself as he looked at who was calling. Brian was calling. Why would Brian be calling right now? Wasn't he supposed to be at Justin's prom? He stepped aside.

"Brian? What is it? I'm about to board the plane, this has better be important."

Silence.

"Brian?"

"It's Justin." Brian's voice sounded so dead and so un Brian like it stunned and scared Michael.

"What's wrong with Justin?" Worry filled his voice.

More silence.

"Brian? You're scaring me."

"Justin's been attacked."

Michael's bag dropped.

"I'll be right there."

No hesitations, no questions. Justin was attacked and that was all Michael needed to know.

"Thanks." He couldn't get over how dead Brian sounded. Michael couldn't deny the fact that it scared the shit out of him. He raced to his car, praying that the attack wasn't too serious but by the sound of Brian's voice, It was.

Who would want to attack Justin? It baffled him. He could barely concentrate on the road in front of him. He couldn't drive fast enough. Screw the speed limit. Brian and Justin needed him.

David…He looked at his phone. He had to call him at least. Even though the phone would be turned off he'd get the voice mail.

_"David, it's me, Michael. I know you're probably furious and devastated at me but…I was going to come, I really was! I was boarding the plane when I got a call from Brian…I know that you always hate how Brian gets in the way of our relationship but this is different. Justin…you remember Justin,right? He's been attacked. I don't know how serious it is but both him and Brian are at the hospital. I wanted to come, I really really did but I couldn't leave knowing that Justin was hurt. The Michael you fell in love with wouldn't leave his friends like that….please I hope you understand and I'll call you when I know more. I hope you can forgive me and aren't too upset."_

He had to push David out of his thoughts now. He ran inside the hospital. It didn't take him long to find Brian. He was stunned at what he saw, though. Brian was sitting in the hallway, his face was actually tear stained. A scarf was around his neck, it was covered in blood. Michael felt sick. He had NEVER ever seen Brian in this state…in this kind of shock…That was the only word he could think of to describe it.

He slowly walked up to him and placed his hand on Brian's shoulder.

Brian didn't move but he knew Brian saw him. He watched Brian's expression. His face was filled with grief and anguish. It stunned him to see a tear roll down his cheeks. When was the last time he had seen Brian cry like that? Brian hardly ever cried…and this time was different than all the others. It was filled with more agony, more shock, more horror.

"Brian?" He squeezed his best friend's shoulder.

"Brian?"

Brian finally glanced at him, and stared at Michael dumbly, as if he didn't know him.

"Brian….what happened? How bad is it?" Brian didn't respond. It was as if he was actually in shock. That was the only way Michael could describe Brian.

"We danced," Brian said, he finally spoke. His voice was dull and lifeless. "It was…perfect." Michael waited, knowing that Brian needed to finish on his own, without any prompting. "He told me it was the best night of his life." Michael's eyes closed. He could see Brian and Justin dancing, Justin laughing and Brian smiling.

"I went in the car. I looked in the rearview mirror. Justin turned and smiled…I knew why your mom called hm Sunshine then. That was when I saw a kid with a baseball bat. "

Michael sucked in his breath. He closed his eyes in horror.

"I…I jumped out of the car and shouted Justin's name. Justin…he turned around and that was when the bat his face."

A tear rolled down Michael's face. A perfect night ending so tragically. It wasn't fair.

"I…I hit the kid with the baseball bat and ran over to Justin…so so much Blood…"Brian was sobbing now, really sobbing. "I thought he was dead. I screamed his name and that's when people saw us and started shouting to call the police."

Michael was frozen in horror.

"Oh God, Brian…I don't know…"

"He looked dead Mikey…so much blood and it was all his." Brian closed his eyes. "I didn't warn him in time. If I was faster-"

"This WASN'T your fault, Brian! I don't want you to say that ever again."

"If I hadn't danced with him in the first place," said Brian, firmly believing it was. "He never would have gotten attacked."

"He probably would have even if you didn't go to him with prom. He didn't exactly keep it secret that he's gay Brian. The only fault is the attacker's, no one else…have the doctor's said anything more about his condition?"

Brian shook his head.

"They called Mrs. Taylor. She's on her way."

Michael nodded.

"I…I should probably call the others. They'll want to know, especially mom."

Brian said nothing. Michaeal squeezed his shoulder again.

He picked up his cell. And slowly dialed his number.

The others were still at Debbie's house, keeping her company. Distracting her from the fact that Michael was leaving.

Debbie frowned as she looked at her cell.

"What the…why on earth would Michael be calling me? He's supposed to be in mid air!"

The others looked at each other, equally surprised.

"Michael, honey?"

"Mom?"

Debbie didn't like the sound of her son's voice. Not one bit.

"Michael what's wrong? Why aren't you on the plane?"

"I'm at the hospital…"

"Oh God."

Her heart went to her throat.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Oh Thank God," sighed Debbie.

"But….Mom, are you sitting down?"

"No, why?"

"I think you should."

"Michael, you're scaring me. What the fuck Is going on?"

"It's Justin mom."

More fear filled her.

Sunshine

Sweet Sunshine.

"What's wrong with Sunshine?"

The others were staring at her, worried.

"Mom…Justin's been attacked."

Debbie collapsed in her chair.

"No!"

Vic sat up.

"Sis?"

"Is he…"

"He's still alive but…it's really bad mom…he was bashed in the head with a baseball bat."

"Oh GOD."

"In front of Brian-"

"Jesus!"

"Mrs. Taylor is over here now, trying to find out more information…I'm with Brian…I thought you all needed to know…"

"We'll be right there honey."

Debbie tried to fight back tears.

"Deb? What is it?"Lindsay asked worriedly.

"What's wrong with Justin?" Melanie added.

She was sobbing now, and couldn't stop.

"Debbie?" Vic asked.

"Sunshine's been attacked," Tears fell from her face.

"Oh God," Emmett breathed. They all sat there in shock.

"Hit in the head with a fucking baseball bat!" Anger was in her voice. "And on PROM night of all nights!"

Vic grabbed her into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

They all sat there, letting the information sink in.

Lindsay couldn't breathe. Justin, sweet Justin, attacked…Melanie felt sick. She liked Justin more than she admitted, all right she loved him. He grew on you like that and was able to weasel into your heart without realizing it. The idea of him being critically injured.

Emmett blinked back tears. He was always proud of how brave Justin was. And now that bravery landed him in the hospital. He felt sick.

Ted felt sick as well. He often wished he had Justin's courage on speaking his mind. He didn't know Justin as well as the others but no one deserved to be attacked like that.

Vic couldn't believe it…Justin had become like another nephew to him. Part of the family.

Anger filled him at the idea of someone causing Justin pain like this.

Debbie couldn't stop sobbing, no matter how hard she tried.

"We'll take you and Ted," Lindsay told Emmett. "And Vic, you can take Debbie."

Vic nodded as he held Debbie and rocked her back and forth.

The four headed to the car and watched as Vic led Debbie to another car.

"I'll drive," Mel said when she saw tears rolling down Linds's face. Lindsay nodded. She couldn't concentrate on something like driving right now.

"I can't believe someone would want to attack Justin," Ted said, in a state of shock. Emmett shook his head

"I can," he said softly. "There's a lot of evil people out there."

"But it's JUSTIN," said Lindsay, her voice was filled with anger now. "He's...never hurt anyone. I don't understand it."

Melanie squeezed her hand.

"He'll be all right," she assured him.

"And what if he's not?" Lindsay asked sharply. Mel swallowed as she thought about that possibility. The possibility of losing Justin.

Mel shook her head.

"He has to be," she said quietly, as if to reassure herself. "He has to be all right."

They continued to spend the rest of the drive in silence, praying that Melanie was correct and that they wouldn't lose Justin.

The idea of it was too painful for any of them to grasp.

**And yes I am aware I have unfinished stories..I don't need to be yelled at to finish them..I have writers block for some fo them and going through depression. I'm starting to feel like I can't create any new stories because I get yelled at if I do. I will update and finish them the older stories, just give me time. I have creative issues on some of them and hoenstly starting new stories help me feel creative again sometimes. **

**Sorry I had to vent a little and I hope you all understand. I really will update them!**


End file.
